Vampires, Concordes and time travelling what could possibly go wrong?
by thunder child 14
Summary: Alice was rescued by the indestructible and immortal Lucas and together they travel through time and space in a Concorde but when they crash land in forks they meet the Cullen family, Romance is in the air for Alice and Jasper and when a combined Alien and Volturi threat comes will Lucas and Alice save the world and will the Cullen's survive?
1. Chapter 1

_**Vampires, Concorde's and time travelling, what could possibly go wrong? Part 1**_

Lucas POV

16th June 1920

I felt the powerful lurch as the Concorde entered real space time. I looked carefully around as the plane flew across a huge forest. I glanced down at the clock for only a brief moment to check when I was. I was now extremely confused because the computer had told me that there was a problem going on in this time. That was when I saw a billowing of purple smoke on the horizon! Instinctively I slammed the throttles to full power and immediately I felt the kick in my spine as the four Rolls Royce Olympus 593 jet engines with after burners kicked into action. I watched the Speedometer go past 510 knots, 520, 530, 540. And then I flew right over the site of the purple smoke! I slammed the Concorde into a sharp right turn and activated the hover mode. Once the plane was stable I looked around the field. Standing there were two extremely pale skinned people and their eyes were bright crimson!

But on the other side of the field was a small dark haired girl in a hospital gown and it was obvious that the two crimson eyed people were going to kill the dark haired girl! I then swung the Concorde into a sharp turn and landed it between the dark haired girl and the crimson eyes! I then pulled out my I Phone which had been modified in 27th century Montreal to be able to do literally anything.

Leaving the engines running I also pulled out my laser pistol which I had stolen off of a space pirate in the 88th century. I leapt out of the Concorde and ran over to where the dark haired girl was lying on the soaked ground. I heard hissing from behind me as I picked up the girl. Now I got a good look at the two crimson eyes. The female had bright orange hair and the male had short blonde hair!

I pointed my pistol at the two.

"That is our meal you are holding there!" the male snapped.

I felt my throat close up as sick was about to race up it and out of my mouth.

"There are always other fish in the ocean" I said.

Whilst the two red eyes were distracted by that, I leapt into the Concorde and took off with the two red eyes snapping at the landing gear literally.

As I climbed the plane through 60,000 feet and prepared to accelerate into space I heard the girl scream bloody murder! I then put the plane on autopilot and raced back to where the girl was writhing on one of the sofas.

I knelt down next to her and said calmly "My name is Lucas, what's yours"

The girl tried to look at me before she screamed again and said "It's Alice, Alice Brandon"

"Ok Alice" I replied "I am taking you to safety right now"

Little did I know that Alice would soon send me on an adventure through time and space that could mean earth's destruction.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vampires, Concorde's and time travelling, what could possibly go wrong? Part 2**_

Present day

Location 27 nautical miles from the Earth's atmosphere

Lucas POV

"LUCAS WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE!" Alice shouted at me.

"I KNOW!" I shouted back.

Before Alice could reply another laser blast shook the Concorde sending it spiralling out of control!

It had been a long time since Alice had become a Vampire and become my Companion in time and space. Of course our relationship was more of a Brother and sister bond than anything else. Alice had received the power to see the future, and along with her normal vampire traits, she had gotten me out of trouble a lot of times but she did make me land at hundreds of shopping malls in the galaxy. Her eyes were a sort of emerald green because of her diet of Alien blood. She did have a few slip ups, nothing too serious, one of them was when she first awoke as a vampire and I was the only human nearby, her short dark hair, short height and facial features made her look like a pixie. I have a special ability too, I am human but I am immortal and I Can't die from anything! Even if my body is dismembered and burnt my body will just repair itself and I come back to life! I have short Black hair as well but my eyes are the deepest blue.

I then felt a lurch as the Concorde was hit by another laser ball. This one sent a shower of sparks cascading down all over the cockpit! I yanked the yoke back as hard as I could but I knew it was useless.

"IF WE CAN'T LOSE THEM WE WILL BE SMASHED TO BITS!" Alice shouted at me.

I then looked at the Planet Earth which was getting closer and closer.

"I will try and lose them in the gravity well of that planet" I warned Alice. She nodded at me and immediately started flipping switches that would activate the heat shield.

Another laser ball hit the Concorde and then the two Pirate interceptors broke off, leaving Alice and I to crash into Earth.

The skin of the Concorde began to glow as it entered earth's atmosphere. I felt the heat as well.

I watched the altimeter go downwards through the scale at rocket speed 90,000 feet, 80,000 feet, 70,000 feet, 60,000 feet, 40,000 feet. I looked out of the window at the dark green trees of a forest. By now fire alarms and all manner of different systems were screaming alerts at me! I needed to land and fast!

"There is a field to the north, north west around 50 miles from here" Alice said helpfully.

I turned the battered Concorde in that direction and began to go through the landing procedures.

I pulled the landing gear lever down and I heard the familiar mechanic whir as the long undercarriage legs extended from the Concorde's underbelly. I then lowered the Concorde's famous visor and droop snoot so I could get a better view of the landing area. I then turned on the lights as it had gotten very dark outside the plane.

"Field dead ahead" Alice said.

I smiled at her and I began final approach. The winds began to buffet the mighty aircraft as it flew lower and slower until finally, WHAM! The landing gear made contact with the soaked earth. I was bounced up and down violently in my spring loaded leather seat so much that I could barely see what I was doing. I managed to apply the brakes and slam on the reverse thrust just as a massive jolt flung me high into the air and I banged my head on the engine shut down controls. The mighty engines shut down with loud gasping whines and as the sound of their roars faded the Concorde's nose and visor automatically rose fully and the plane lurched to a stop.

The rain started to lightly make pitter patter noises on the visor. I then got out of my seat and walked over to Alice whose hands were shaking madly!

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes I'm fine" Alice replied.

Alice then got onto her feet and we both checked the Concorde for any damage. The list of damage was as follows

Several huge holes in the rear tail fin area

All of the tires were burst

Sections of the Concorde's underbelly had been damaged by tire marks and bits of mud

Wrecked control surfaces

The engines were completely wrecked

And finally Alice's closet had been destroyed

This didn't sound like much but you all know what happens if Alice's clothes are even remotely damaged.

Luckily my Watch teleporter and comms device still worked so I beamed over to the nearest town and got myself some food but also I knew that two teenagers in town would have to go to school so I enrolled Alice and i into Forks high school. This I knew would make Alice very excited. Of course she was and then I showed Alice the keys to her Canary yellow Porsche 911 GT3 RS and I got out my keys for my Toyota Hilux pickup truck which like me was completely indestructible. Both cars were modified for any kind of terrain so if you look you might see a bright yellow Porsche speeding along on top of Mount Everest.

Anyways I had modded the cars with laser cannons and other electronic kit.

Now Alice and I were ready to drive to Forks high school and little did we know, Love was about to catch us both by surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vampires, Concorde's and time travelling what could possibly go wrong? Part 3**_

Lucas POV

I drove smoothly on the road to forks in the Hilux and Alice followed in the Porsche. I personally didn't want to go back to the hell known as school because with my past experiences all of the Girls would be after me! Alice who would as usual pose as my sister, made sure I wasn't chased by as many as 200 hormonal teenage girls. But then as I pulled into the Car Park of Forks high school, I saw that every student in the car park was staring at Alice and i. I parked as close to the building as possible and Alice did the same. Everyone continued to stare at us as we both went into the office to sign in and collect our schedules. The old woman at the desk was a bit flustered at my sudden arrival but the hassle was quickly sorted out and I was soon on my way to class. At lunch I found Alice and I sat with her as far away from the other students as possible.

I could almost feel the hundreds of eyes that were boring into the back of my head. But then the door opened and 5 pale skinned people walked in through the door. They were vampires like Alice judging by their inhuman beauty and eye colour that no human could have.

"Bloody Hell, who are they?" I asked loudly, my British accent escaping then before I could stop myself.

One girl said to me "Oh those are the Cullens, There is Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and Bella and finally there is Jasper, He is a total hottie! But evidently no-one is worthy of dating him" before she walked off in a huff.

I looked over at the Cullens along with Alice. They were staring back at us!

"We need to keep an eye on them" I whispered.

But Alice didn't listen to me. She was too busy staring into Jasper's eyes. We both turned back to our previous conversation about a holiday to Planet Restall once the Concorde was fixed.

But as we were both about to get into the cars and drive back to the Concorde, I heard a loud squeal of tires! I whirled around and saw a massive van sliding towards me! I knew that I would get crushed and I would come back to life but it was very painful. I pulled out the I Phone and activated an app. I then pressed a switch on the touch screen and an invisible beam of force leapt out of the Phone and stopped the Van with a Jolt! I quickly switched off the app and put the phone back into my pocket.

Luckily no-one had seen me use the Phone except the Cullens; they were staring at Alice and i in disbelief.

Bella POV

"What on earth was that?" Emmet asked.

"No idea but I think it has something to do with the Brandon siblings" Edward replied.

"Should we follow them?" I asked.

"No, we should talk to Carlisle first" Jasper replied.

I sunk deep into thought about what had just happened. Ever since the Brandon's had arrived, Jasper had been staring at Alice Brandon.

I thought about this before Edward pulled the Car into the drive.

Carlisle and Esme were already outside.

"We got Edward's phone call" Carlisle said.

"So what do we do?" Rosalie asked.

"I picked up their scent whilst hunting recently so we could follow it and see where it leads us" Esme added.

"So that settles it then, we're going to find the Brandon's" Emmett said.

I raced upstairs to get changed and soon we were all out following the Brandon's trail. The run was a short one and when it ended we all came across a massive field but that wasn't what surprised us, oh no. right there in the middle of the field was a Concorde airliner! It was painted elaborately with varying shades of red, white and blue. But then I saw the two Brandon's step out of the Concorde and turn to face us!

The male looked at us warily but before we could stop him Emmett asked "What the hell are you?!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Vampires, Concorde's and time travelling what could possibly go wrong? Part 4**_

Lucas POV

"Oh Bugger, the Concorde has been discovered by Vampires" I thought to myself.

I looked carefully at all of the Vampires ahead of me.

Then one of them stepped forwards and waved at us.

"Hello, my name's Carlisle, this is my family" he said whilst gesturing to the rest of the Vampires.

My hand drifted to the laser pistol before Alice said "My name's Alice Brandon and this is my brother Lucas"

"May we come in?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at Alice warily and she nodded.

"Sure, come on in but don't touch anything!" I said warily.

I walked inside the Concorde with Alice and the Cullens following me. I could hear the creaking and groaning of the stairs as they climbed onboard. I heard one of them Gasp!

Bella POV

"This plane is so beautiful!" Esme said with a gasp.

"You can say that again" Jasper replied.

I reached out and placed my hand on the cold metal fuselage of the great plane. It radiated power and speed even when its huge engines weren't running.

"Can we fly in the Concorde?" I asked curiously.

Lucas turned to me and said "The aircraft has been damaged but if I can get it fixed I will consider taking you lot up to the edge of space and twice the speed of sound"

"May I ask why Alice's eyes are green" Jasper asked.

"She drinks alien Blood" Lucas said.

"So what, this plane is a space ship?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

Lucas then picked up an object from the cupboard and pressed a button on the side. The light glowed bright pink before Emmett's hair turned pink as well!

We all burst out laughing at Emmett. Lucas then turned Emmett's hair back to normal and we continued to explore the wondrous plane. Rosalie peered into various patches of damage and she said "I can fix these easily"

Lucas stared at Rosalie for a second before he said "Would you actually do that?"

"Anything to get the greatest plane in the world back into the air" Rosalie replied.

"But how are we going to get the Plane over to our house? The engines don't work because of the crash landing" Alice said.

Several days later

Lucas POV

Using some of the alien technology onboard and some brute strength The Cullens, Alice and I managed to tow the Concorde on its own wheels back to the Cullen house and for Rosalie to begin work in getting the damage fixed. She was very good at fixing the damage and soon the mighty Concorde was ready for its first post repairs engine test. This involved starting the engines and running them up to full power and back to idle again. There would be a segment where the Afterburners would kick in.

So after I made sure the Cullens and Alice had headphones on I got into the cockpit and prepared to start the four mighty Olympus 593's.

I flicked the starter switches and immediately I felt the dull throbbing in the aircraft's structure as the engines started up. The noise slowly built up and then with a loud whine the engines roared to life!

I thoroughly tested the engines and when I shut them down everyone was clapping at me!

"That was the best noise I have ever heard!" Emmett shouted.

I smiled but then there was a loud clatter as the letter box clattered open! It was a single golden envelope with a heavy red wax seal holding the flap shut.

Carlisle opened the Envelope and took out a letter.

I looked at the letter myself it read "Dear Cullen's you are hereby invited to the bi centennial ball which will be held in Volterra on the 12th of June this year, I hope you can make it and the airfield in Volterra is fully operational so you can arrive by air if you want to.

Signed Aro Volturi"

"The 12th of June is only a few weeks away!" Esme said.

"But how are we going to get there?" Rosalie asked.

I smiled broadly and I said "We do have four rolls Royce engines with afterburners to get us there"

"You mean we are going to go to Volterra on Concorde?" Bella asked.

"If you want" I replied.

The girls started shrieking in delight! I smiled as well. The next few days were full of madness as the Cullen's, Alice and I packed our bags and got ready to fly to Volterra. But during those past few days I noticed Alice and Jasper were getting very close. I was suspicious until Jasper walked up to me one day as I was checking the brake lines on the port bogie undercarriage leg.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jasper asked.

"Sure" I replied.

I stood up and looked at Jasper.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was just wandering if I could have your permission to marry Alice" Jasper replied.

I stood in shock at the statement.

"Alice is the love of my life, I know she has had an amazing life up to now and I know we will both be happy together" Jasper said.

I thought for a moment before I said "You go and marry Alice"

Jasper smiled and ran off! I smiled again before I resumed making my final checks on Concorde.

I helped the Cullen's load the Concorde with their baggage and helped them get to their seats.

Once ready I had gotten into the cockpit and fired up the Olympus engines. I slowly taxied the giant plane with ease to the field and armed the afterburners.

I then activated the intercom and said "Good morning everyone, this is your captain speaking and welcome onboard the 10:45 Concorde service to Volterra Italy, our cruising altitude will be 60,000 feet and we will be cruising at Mach 2, twice the speed of sound. I hope you enjoy the flight today and thank you once again for choosing to fly Concorde"

I waited for a few moments before I put my hand on the throttles and said "3, 2, 1 Power!" as I said power I slammed the throttles to full power and the Concorde roared off like a rocket!

I felt the bumps in the landing gear as the plane rocketed over the field.

I looked at the speedometer as it went through the speeds, at around 260 knots I pulled back on the control column and Concorde took to the skies!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Vampires, Concorde's and time travelling what could possibly go wrong? Part 5**_

Bella POV

We were all now relaxing onboard Concorde. I was sampling some of the Champagne that was in the fridge. I looked out of the small window and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the sight of the darkening sky and the curvature of the earth. I looked at the Mach meter in the cabin and it read Mach 0.86.

My taste for speed that had come when I was first transformed into a vampire was making me go crazy and it would only go away when Lucas got the Concorde to go up to twice the speed of sound.

I heard a loud groaning and crashing from the bedroom and I think you can guess what Emmett and Rosalie were doing; it was a good thing that the Concorde had special armour plating on every surface so Vampire couple's activities didn't damage the thin skin of the plane.

Then I heard a crackle as the intercom activated.

"Attention all passengers we are now about to accelerate through the sound barrier and up to Mach 2" Lucas said.

Everyone's eyes turned to the Mach meter on the wall.

Lucas's voice crackled again "Ok we are going supersonic in three, two and one"

At that I felt a kick in my spine as the four Olympus engines increased in power.

The Mach meter increased in speed until it reached Mach 1.

When the Mach meter hit Mach 1 Lucas said "There we are ladies and gentlemen, Mach 1 the speed of sound, no bumps no bangs Concorde"

Lucas POV

I kept my eye on the Speedo as the Concorde increased speed. My heart accelerated as the needle approached Mach 2. Once the needle hit the magical number I went on the intercom again "Ladies and Gentlemen we are now at Mach 2 twice the speed of sound"

I heard everyone cheer at that. I smiled as well. But then as I walked out of the cockpit and went to the rear of the jet to use the bathroom I heard smashing, crashing and moaning! I looked around and saw that Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Esme were there. That could only mean one thing! Without thinking I sprinted to the bedroom and kicked open the door. Right in front of me on the bed were Alice and Jasper, naked and having sex! They both turned to see me standing in the doorway, Alice squealed and tried to cover herself up with the covers, and Jasper did the same.

"Really?" I asked.

"What? We wanted to see if making love at the edge of space and twice the speed of sound was different than on the ground" Alice said.

I rolled my eyes at that and I turned around and closed the door.

06:00 hours

Location eastern Atlantic, near Gibraltar.

Altitude 60,000 feet

Speed Mach 2

2 hours until touchdown.

Lucas POV

I was now sitting in the cockpit again and the sun was rising in the sky in front of the Concorde's visor. I carefully watched the radar screen for any approaching planes so if needed Concorde could stay out of visual range. My mind then moved to the thought about how I was to disguise myself when the Concorde landed in Volterra. Then I had a brainwave! I could use some of the alien technology onboard to make myself look, smell and sound like a Vampire! Alice came into the cockpit then and took the controls whilst I built the device. I then tested it on myself and when I asked the Cullens if they could tell if I was a non-vampire they said that my disguise was perfect! I smiled at that.

"LOOK OUT VOLTURI THE TIME TRAVELLING CONCORDE AND ITS CREW ARE ARRIVING SOON!" I thought.

I then switched off the device and went to sleep so I could be fully alert when Concorde landed in Volterra.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Vampires, Concorde's and time travelling what could possibly go wrong? Part 6**_

Bella POV

"Attention all passengers, this is your captain speaking. We will soon be landing in Volterra Italy, please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts in preparation for landing." Lucas said over the intercom.

The Concorde was now full of the sounds of sprinting Vampires as everyone got back into their seats. I looked out of the window and saw the sun baked landscape of the Italian countryside race by. If I was still human I think my heart would be pounding as the mighty Concorde swung into landing. In the corner of the window I could See Volterra get closer and closer.

There was a loud whirring noise as the Landing gear lowered and locked into place. I suddenly felt alive again, just like the moment Concorde took off from forks.

But then all of a sudden I felt a lurch as the Concorde's engines increased in power and the aircraft accelerated! As the Concorde accelerated I looked out of the window and saw the shocked faces of the Volturi!

I smiled briefly at the thought of the Volturi being shocked by a human airliner built in the 60's.

30 minutes later

Lucas POV

I landed the Concorde smoothly on Volterra's runway. I could see the gaping faces of the Volturi members as they moved out of the way. I looked and I saw that one particular person was trying to guide the Concorde into a parking space that was much grander than I had ever expected. There were hundreds of Candles, banners and other party stuff. The entire Parking space was covered in red shag-pile carpet! At the end of the room was a large banner that said "Welcome to Volterra Concorde!"

I smiled as I parked the mighty jet and shut down the engines. The nose and visor automatically rose as I did so.

"So we have arrived in Volterra" Alice said to me.

I nearly jumped. I hadn't heard Alice sneak into the cockpit and sit next to me!

"Yeah, we have indeed arrived and it seems that the Volturi are impressed by the Concorde" I replied.

Alice smiled at that. I then reached over and activated the device that would disguise me as a Vampire. After that I walked out of the open door with the Cullens in tow.

"Welcome to Volterra Cullens!" a red eyed Vampire with long black hair said as the Cullens got off the plane.

"We are just glad we could make it Aro" Carlisle replied pleasantly.

I looked around nervously at the gathered Vampires. Carlisle had told me about the Volturi guard and what powers they all had.

"So this is Lucas, the pilot of the Concorde!" Aro exclaimed.

"Yes that is me" I replied.

I cautiously edged down the stairs and I remembered what Carlisle had said as a cover story about my past.

"You see, Lucas here was a pilot in WW1 and he got shot down behind enemy lines. Eventually after 6 days on the run he was caught in a massive fire-fight between Italian and German forces and was killed by Italian troops by mistake. During that fight his hands were so heavily scared that not even Vampire Venom could heal them so that is why he wears those gloves. Ever since that day he has been wary of anyone in authority and any Italian" Carlisle had said.

"I am so sorry to hear that, you must have been terrified" Aro said.

I just acknowledged him with a nod.

"So then why don't we all go inside?" Aro said.

We all followed the ancient vampire but I stayed close behind to pick up a special device that I had been working on for the past several days.

I just hoped the device would work when it was needed.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Vampire's, Concorde's and time travelling what could possibly go wrong? Part 7**_

Lucas POV

The celebration in Volterra was the best I had ever been to! During the first night, I had activated the Device that I had been working on. Rosalie was the target and when Edward tried to confront me about it I just said in my mind "It's a secret, don't tell anyone!"

Luckily Edward agreed and soon weird things started to happen!

It all got started when we were all having our "Breakfast" in the Concorde. Rosalie was drinking some Bear's blood when suddenly a greenish tone appeared on her face. Then she sprinted at Vampire speed towards the Concorde's toilet and was sick violently!

Pretending to be surprised I exclaimed "What the Hell?"

Emmett had rushed to Rosalie's side and was holding back her hair as Rosalie continued to be sick!

Once Rosalie had finished being sick she stumbled out of the toilet cubicle and stared at herself in the Mirror.

Slowly and carefully she lifted up her top to expose her stomach and then she whispered "That's not even possible!"

Everyone looked at Rosalie's stomach with wide eyes.

I tried to sneak away but before I could get out of the door, Emmett had me by the throat and was holding me against the Roof!

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ROSALIE?" He snarled.

I stayed silent but the pressure on my throat increased substantially and I was gasping for air!

"Let him go Emmett!" Rosalie shouted.

"Not until he tells me what he did to you!" Emmet snarled.

I sent a mental message to Edward and he nodded at me.

"Lucas built a device that allows Female Vampires to have a Child, he knows it will only work once on each person and Yes Rosalie you are Pregnant" Edward explained.

Emmett's grip immediately relaxed and I fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"You actually made me pregnant with that device?" Rosalie asked while pointing at the device in question.

"Well it seems so" I replied.

"Thank you so much!" Rosalie squealed as she hugged me tightly.

Once she had let me go Carlisle stood up and said "We will have to leave soon, what if the Volturi find out that you have Technology that can do things that normal Human technology won't do in a million years?"

"840 years actually" I corrected, remembering one of my adventures in time.

"Well Carlisle's right, what if the Volturi find out?" Esme added.

I picked up my laser pistol and smiled.

"We will have to shoot our way out" I said.

"But first we will have to wait and see what happens" Bella added.

"I will stay on the Plane with Rosalie then and if you need to fly any of the Volturi around we can just go and hide in our room" Emmett said helpfully.

"So Operation Firestorm is a go!" Alice said.

We all looked at Alice as if she had two heads!

"What? I have always wanted to say that!" Alice said.

"Fair enough" I replied.

During the entire Volterra celebration, I had to make several flights in the Concorde and all the while, Rosalie's stomach was getting bigger and bigger!

I wonder how the volturi will react when they find out about the first female vampire to get pregnant and give birth to a child!


End file.
